Christmas Special 2012
by omnious
Summary: On this Christmas, Knight Master ordered Grand Chase to help decorating and guarding the castle. What are their pets doing while their masters away? Find out here.


Christmas, a day full of happiness which everyone celebrate it. Grand Chase were also prepared the party. As we know, they have pets that had helped them in their adventure. What were they doing while their masters busy? We would find it.

* * *

Special Christmas 2012 Story: Pets Snowball Fight

**note: This story featured all of my in game owned pets. All the names are taken from Indonesian Server Grand Chase.**

In Grand Chase mansion, the pets scattered everywhere. Some of them are at the Lounge, Kitchen, Garden, and many other places. None of the Grand Chase were there. They are all got ordered to help Serdin Castle for decorating and security purposes.

"Everyone! Gather up!" a little red knight pet suddenly ordered the other pets as if Knight Master ordering the Grand Chase at the Lounge. This Little Knight Master is one of the pets that are given to all players.

Everyone there seemed annoyed, especially the demon like pet, Little Duel which joined after being freed from a box in Nightmare Circus. "Who do you think you are? You have no right to order us." he said harshly from the couch.

"Since our masters are busy, I'll be in charge to organize you." the knight replied back with mighty tone from the floor. He thought he had the authorization to do it. He always looked up upon the Knight Master.

"We haven't heard that you are given the authority." a blue haired female pet said from the edge of the room. She is a prized pet from a cashed box; I forgot the name of that item; Lesley. She seemed annoyed too. She took high of her pride.

"Yeah, we haven't heard of that too." another female pet with shrine clothes pouted. This is Saku which is a prize from Random Pet Box. She was at the table, arranging the flowers.

"I resemble Knight Master, so you must obey me!" the Knight Master wannabe still hard-headedly ordered them.

The other pets at the Lounge stared at them. They are Ice Pixie (a fancy dressed pet with ice power), Sidtri (a phoenix like pet), and Gorgon (dragon like pet, the same as Gorgon in Gorgos' Lair). They were confused by the little knight's remark.

"I don't care about your appearance. I have my own way to do things." Little Duel replied. He faced back.

* * *

While they still argued, an explosion could be heard coming from the garden. It made all the pets gathered there. The origin of that explosion was monkey looking pet; Captain Monkey D., which is one of the revolting pets along with Little Duel, Hanana (a hula dancer pet), Sarimanok (a small red birdie), Raccoon (as the name suggested, a raccoon), Tomo (an anteater pet, I'm not sure what to say. He is weird), and Purrthos (puss in boots or Zoro like pet, I don't have this one) as the mastermind of the revolt. Monkey D. accidentally made one of his explosives exploded.

Sellion (a black dragon, gacha pet), Hanana, Raccoon, Sarimanok, Tomo, Pepe (mushroom like pet), Slime (jelly looking everyone's pet, lol), Myurin (like a blue colored slime with wings and halo, got him from publisher's event), and Yama (scary looking god of death pet, got him in an event.) were also there. While Little Gaikoz (samurai pet), Little Krako (crab like pet), Little Kaze'aze (Jin Kaze'aze's miniature like pet), Little Thanatos (the most popular boss pet), Rika (humanoid robot like pet with red and white overall), Madeline (a maid pet), Tammy (a nurse pet), Little Zidler (Nightmare Circus's prize, a weird looking clown riding a horse ball), Little Jack (Monster Express/Train's prize, a pet which has miniature train), and Nix (an angel of darkness, pet I got from VIP event) were rushing to the Garden.

"AH! Sorry to worry you all! But I am Monkey D. nothing will be worse than this!" Monkey D. remarked as if there was no big deal.

"Ah, you got me scared, myu…" Myurin said, relaxed.

"At least, no one else hurt." Tammy inquired as she mended Monkey D.

"Monkey D. feels grateful. Thank you." he said his thank you to Tammy.

"Another foolish action when our masters went away." Sellion flew away after mocking Monkey D.

They fell silence for a moment, then Hanana shouted, "Hey, everyone! See that! The snow has piled high!"

All of the pets saw at the white garden now. Then the hula girl continued, "Let's have a snow fight!"

Everyone's eyes stared at the now cheerful pet. Most of them interested in joining, but Sidtri and Gorgon frowned. They were fire element pets which weak against cold. "I think I'll pass, byaack." Sidtri said as he went inside. "I am not good with cold too. I need my body to keep warm in order to produce flame." Gorgon followed after.

"Don't put me in your kid play." Little Duel snorted, but he was interested in seeing the fight. He floated a little farther to see the entire garden.

"I'll watch you. I'll act as jury." Little Knight Master decided to look at it.

"I still have something to do, sorry." Madeline went inside the mansion.

"I'll stay, but I won't play." Tammy stated to them. She positioned herself near Little Knight Master and continued, "I'll fix you if you are hurt. Have fun!"

"Okay then. How will we split?" Little Gaikoz asked in excitement although his face seems so gloomy.

"Wait, we should count how many players are there." Hanana said excided. She started to count, "1, 2, 3, …, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20,… hey! Where is Sellion?" and made the rest realized that the black dragon was not there.

"It seems he didn't interested. Then how many players we have?" Little Gaikoz asked.

"We have 20." Hanana answered cheerfully.

"It means 10 for each side." Lesley showed her interest.

"I'll go with Little Krako, Little Kaze'aze, and Little Thanatos." Little Gaikoz remarked. He looked at those he called and got a nod.

"Then I'll go with Sarimanok, Raccoon, Tomo, and Monkey D." Hanana replied.

The rest of the pets choose their side. Then the teams formed:

1st team: Little Gaikoz, Little Krako, Little Kaze'aze, Littke Thanatos, Yama, Nix, Little Zidler, Little Jack, Slime, and Myurin.

2nd team: Hanana, Sarimanok, Raccoon, Tomo, Monkey D., Saku, Ice Pixie, Lesley, Rika, and Pepe.

* * *

Each team positioned themselves and made snow fortress to hold the enemies' attacks. They took their time on making small hills of snow and hide behind them.

"Each team ready?" Little Knight Master asked each team.

"Team Boss Pet, ready!" Little Thanatos replied.

"Team Revolt, ready!" Monkey D. replied too.

"Okay then, start!" Little Knight Master said.

In a second, a lot of snowballs flew. Each team tried their best to throw a lot of snowballs. After 2 minutes, Myurin and Slime were out for Team Boss Pet and Saku was out for Team Revolt. Myurin and Slime got hard hit from Monkey D.'s attacks. His attack sent them around a meter back of their fortress. Saku got hit by Little Krako's attack while she absentmindedly took snow outside of the fortress.

"C'mon guys! We have the upper hand here!" Lesley cheered her friends. They attacked fiercer than before.

"Those good for nothing slimes. Let's go get them!" Yama shouted. He seemed to hate losing.

Next thing, Little Gaikoz managed to hit Pepe and Sarimanok. They were chatting with each other in the middle of snow fight. But Team Revolt was not the only one lose members. Lesley managed to hit Nix. Although only her wing got hit, the speed of the snowball almost broke it. Tammy quickly came to tend her.

Little Kaze'aze then made a bigger ball and was launched by Little Jack. The ball hit Ice Pixie and Rika, but Rika managed to hit Yama a second before.

"Okay, keep on pressing like this. We can win." Little Thanatos remarked.

"Not bad, but you won't survive the next wave!" Lesley warned her enemies.

The fight became fiercer and fiercer. Little Jack and Little Zidler got hit in exchange, Raccoon was hit too. The fight continued until a stray snowball hit oh-no-he-should-not-be-hit, Little Duel.

"Who is the hell throwing this ball?!" Little Duel brushed the snow away. He seemed irritated. His voice was full of hint of murder intent. The fight got halted. Every eyes saw at the enraged small demon. The demon gathered his energy, forming his 'original' appearance. The energy gathered by his arm.

"Take this! Super Strike!" Little Duel used his super skill and devastated the entire snow field. The garden also took serious damage, but he didn't seem want to stop from attacking. He reverted back, but still using Soul Strike, his normal skill.

The pets tried to calm him, but failed. Lesley then stepped forward, delivering her skill, Endless Waltz. The stunning effect caught Little Duel and ended his uproar.

"It stopped at least… But look at the mess." Little Knight Master started the conversation.

The garden was devastated. The trees were fallen and the benches were thrown away. They sweat dropped.

"We must fix this quickly or our masters will be mad." Little Gaikoz suggested and they worked hard to fix the garden.

* * *

At night, Grand Chase were back from their duties. The garden was fixed in time, although the snow seemed weird in a way. The benches were not covered thick snow. Two part of the garden were piled with two huge snow piles, the remains of the fortress. The pets looked exhausted except Madeline and Sellion. Madeline was not helping with the repair but she prepared some snacks and did some maid stuffs. Sellion stayed silent for half of the day near Dio's room.

"Welcome home, here are some snacks for you." Madeline welcomed her masters with big smile.

"Thank you, you're the best!" Ryan shouted in grateful.

"Well, thank you for keeping the home clean, Madeline." Lire said. She found no dust or snow at the inside wall.

"My pleasure and Merry Christmas!" Madeline replied.

* * *

Here are the texts in the pet cards:

**Saku: Hai! Aku Saku, Peri Bunga Sakura! Aku dapat melindungimu dengantarian indahku! Lindungi bunga-bunga agar dunia lebih indah.**

**Little Knight Master: Untuk sang Ratu dan Serdin!**

**Tomo: Aku tahu kau memilihku karena senyum indahku! Pilihan bijak!**

**Sellion: Aku Sellion. Penguasa api. Hubungan kita telah ditakdirkan.**

**Little Thanatos: Apa? Kenapa mahluk lemah ini menjadi tuanku! Tidaaak!**

**Sarimanok: Jangan meremehkan apa yang dapat aku lakukan.**

**Little Krako: Kha~ Aku Krako. Sang gentleman dari danau. Aku punya saudara, dia pergi ke laut dan tidak ada khabarnya lagi. Namanya Russian King Crab.**

**Little Kaze'aze: Aku Little Kaze'aze! Kegelapan meraja karena kebaikan tuh ga asik! Ingat itu, Pengikutku!**

**Little Gaikoz: Apa? Kamu masih pemula dalam ilmu kendo?!**

**Raccoon: Tidak ada pilihan lain karena kau ingin meliharaku. Tolong perhatikan aku dengan baik.**

**Gorgon: Grr... Kamu dapat memanggilku Gorgon mulai dari sekarang. Aku merasakan panas dalam tubuhku. Aku dapat menggunakan serangan api mulai dari sekarang.**

**Sidtri: Byaack~ Aku telah berevolusi menjadi Sidtri Byaack~ Aku telah menjadi seekor Phoenix yang cantik dan aku dapat terbang di angkasa~ Aku lebih dapat membantumu sekarang~ Byaack**

**Pepe: Ah senang bertemu denganmu! Jadi kamu tuanku~ Sangat menyenangkan bila kita dapat menjaga satu sama lain. Pepe bahagia! Sangat bahagia!**

**Slime: Helo~ senang bertemu denganmu~ Mari kita mulai petualangan indah kita bersama~. Tidak tidak tidak! Jangan makan aku hanya karena aku mirip agar-agar.**

**Ice Pixie: Yahoo~ Kamu dapat memanggilku Ice Pixie~ Aku memiliki pakaian yang lebih cantik~ Skill Ice miliku akan membantumu.**

**Myurin: Halo~ Aku adalah Myurin~! Myurin adalah Myurin~ Bukan slime~ Kami tampak serupa, huh?~ Myurin bosan~ Mari kita berpetualang~ Bermainlah denganku~ Myu myu~**

**Lesley: Kamu tidak akan menyesal memilihku!**

**Little Duel: Apakah kau pelayan baruku?**

**Yama: Jiwa yang tangguh, apakah kamu akan membantuku dalam pertarungan ini?**

**Rika: Rika, Siap meluncur!**

**Madeline: Tuanku~ Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan? Apa! Tidak.. Apapun kecuali itu!**

**Tammy: Jangan khawatir, kamu berada dalam tangan yang tepat~**

**Little Zidler: Oh ho? Sudah saatnya?**

**Little Jack: Kulihat kamu ingin berjalan-jalan ke 'sisi lain' ya?**

**Captain Monkey. D: Kamu cukup berani memilih Monkey D... Perhatikan sang bajak laut legendaris, Monkey D!**

**Hanana: Ingin melihatku menari Hula?**

**Nix: Aku Nix, Angel of Darkness. Saat matahari tenggelam adalah saatku tampil.**


End file.
